In order, in the case of an interior rear-view mirror of an automobile, for example, to reduce glare for the driver caused by the headlights of the following traffic, the rear-view mirror can comprise a dimmable mirror surface which is controlled depending on a measurement signal of a brightness sensor in the vicinity of the mirror surface or in the region of the interior rear-view mirror. Polycrystalline large-area detectors or solar cells are also known for controlling the mirror brightness.
However, this usually involves separate, external sensors which, moreover, have no further functionality apart from the mirror brightness.